Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974)/Notes
Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) aka Eenie Maher b. August 24, 1895, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. May 05, 1974, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Social Security Number: 140301739 Jersey City, New Jersey School Teacher Name: Ellen Maher Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 Helen Marie Norton Source: Social Security Application, December 16, 1955 Helen Norton Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) by Thomas Patrick Norton II (1921- ): Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) was a school teacher, she had no children. Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) fixed up Helen Maher with James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) and Mary Margaret Burke with Thomas Patrick Norton I. The three teachers were Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949), Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) and Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974). Thomas Patrick Norton II was doted on by the three of them. She was very pretty and smart and her husband was overweight and smelled of beer and cigars. They were happily married. When she was asked why she married a man so different from her she would say "He makes me laugh". Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1921- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) by McLaughlin Funeral Home: Helen M. Maher (1895-1974) lived at 138 Erie Street in Jersey City. Her obituary ran in the Hudson Dispatch and in the Jersey Journal. Her father was Frank Maher and her mother was Bridget (Bridy) McCarthy. She was a teacher in the Jersey City Public School System at Public School 21 and 27. She is buried at Holy Name Cemetery. Source: Mc Laughlin Funeral Home, Oral Testimony from Computer Records, 1998 Home: 43 Emory Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-2566, USA Source: Social Security Application, December 16, 1955 138 Erie Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-1755, USA Note: Nora lives in the house now (2000) Source: McLaughlin Funeral Home, 1998 Sister: Nora F. Maher 138 Erie Street, Jersey City, New Jersey, 07302-1755 201-653-5861 Source: Internet Directory, 1999 Occupation: Teacher at Board of Education, Harrison Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (1955) Source: Social Security Application, 1955 School Teachers in Family: Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Katherine (Kitty) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2003 Social Security Death Index (SSDI): Name: Helen Norton Social Security Number: 140301739 Date of Death: May 1974 Date of Birth: 24 Aug 1895 Residence (2/88 and prior): New Jersey Last Residence (Zip): 07302 Jersey City, Hudson, NJ Lump Sum Payment Location (Zip): Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Death: Name: Helen M. Norton Date of Death: Sunday, May 05, 1974 Source: Jersey Journal, Tuesday, May 07, 1974 Cause of Death: Arterisclerotic Heart Disease (ASHD) Age at Death: 78 years Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1974 Burial: Date of Burial: May 07, 1974 Place of Burial: Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, NJ Source: Jersey Journal, Tuesday, May 7th, 1974 Church: St. Michael's Church, Jersey City, NJ Source: Jersey Journal, Tuesday, May 7th, 1974 Membership: North Jersey Section of the Catholic Teachers Sodality Charity Guild Source: Jersey Journal, Tuesday, May 7th, 1974 Obituary: NORTON - On Sunday, May 5, 1974, Helen M. (nee Maher) of Jersey City, (formerly of Emory Street); beloved wife of the late James Norton, daughter of the late Frank and Bridget Maher, sister of Thomas F. Maher, Nora F. Maher, Mrs. Beatrice L. Dunn and the late Frank Maher, loving aunt of John F. and Joseph G. Dunn, Marilyn and Frank Maher, Mrs. Lucy Dowden, Mrs. Ileen Van Pelt, Mrs. Kathleen Henehan, Joseph Maher, Lucille, Betty and Frank Maher. Relatives and friends, also members of Charity Guild, are invited to attend the funeral from McLAUGHLIN Funeral Home, Journal Square, 625 Pavonia Avenue on Wednesday at 9 a.m. Funeral Mass St. Michael's Church 10 a.m. Interment Holy Name Cemetery. Visiting hours 2-5 and 7-10 p.m. Parking opposite funeral home. NORTON - SUMMONS - Helen M. Officer and members of the North Jersey Section of the Catholic Teachers Sodality are requested to assemble at McLaughlin Funeral Home - Journal Square, 625 Pavonia Avenue on Tuesday, May 7th at 7:30 p.m. to pay respects to our deceased member Helen M. Norton. MRS. JOHN HALICK, President Source: Jersey Journal, Tuesday, May 07, 1974 Mc Laughlin Funeral Home: 625 Pavonia Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 07306-2992 Telephone: 201-798-8700 Note: McLaughlin Funeral Home has computer records that include obituaries starting in 1974. Older records are on file and there is a charge for retrieval. Source: McLaughlin Funeral Home, 1998 1900 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 159, Sheet 17, Line 46 45 Saint Paul's Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Frank Maher, husband, age 30, b. Ireland Lucy Maher, wife, age 29, b. Ireland Ellen Maher, daughter, age 4, b. New Jersey Thomas Maher, son, age 3, b.New Jersey Francis Maher, son, age 1, b. New Jersey Household Interpreted: Francis (Frank) Maurice Maher I (1869-?) Lucy McCarthy (1871-?) Helen (Ellen) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Thomas F. Maher (1897-1918?) Francis (Frank) M. Maher II (1899-?) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 1930 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 115, Sheet 10B, Line 61-64, Image 20/55 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 55 Catherine Norton, daughter, age 30 sic James Norton, head, age 34, m. age 34, jewler Helen Norton, wife, age 30, m. age 30 Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1930 Archived Documents: Social Security Application, 1955, Photocopy, 1998 Obituary, Jersey Journal, 1974, Photocopy, 1998 Missing Documents: Birth Certificate, 1895 Death Certificate, NJ, 1974, Certified Photocopy, 1998 Marriage Certificate, abt 1920 Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Patrick J. Norton and Sarah Jane Carr Family Plot: Holy Name Cemetery 823 West Side Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-6599, USA Telephone: 201-433-0342 Grave 16, Section H, Block G, Owner: Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Deceased, Burial Date, Age Sarah Norton, June 02, 1896, age 5 months, child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Mary Norton, July 28, 1898, age 7 months, child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Sarah Norton, February 01, 1950, age 72, born in Ireland James Norton, January 07, 1961, age 65 John Norton, June 08, 1905, age 43, born in Ireland Patrick Norton, October 10, 1905, age 45, born in Ireland Catherine Langan, November 14, 1942, age 42 Helen Norton, May 08, 1974, age 78 yrs Deceased Interpreted Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) Husband of Sarah Carr Sarah Jane Carr (c1866-1950) Wife of Patrick J. Norton Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Daughter of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton Helen Maher (1896-1974) Wife of James Joseph Norton John Norton (1861-1905) Brother of Patrick Norton Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Mary Norton (1898) Child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr Source: Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey, 1905-1974 Chronology: 1895 Birth 1955 Application to Social Security submitted om December 16th 1961 Death of James Joseph Norton, her husband, on January 2nd 1974 Death Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) Jersey City, New Jersey School Teacher (b. August 24, 1895, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. May 05, 1974, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 140301739. Helen was born in 1895 to Francis Maurice Maher and Lucy (Bridy) McCarthy. In 1900 her parents were living ta 45 Saint Paul's Avenue, Jersey City. Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) arranged for Helen to date James (Jack) Joseph Norton (1892-1961), her brother and around 1930 they married and lived at 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City with James' mother. James and Helen didn't have any children and she died in 1974 at 138 Erie Street in Jersey City at the home of one of her siblings. No picture of her is known to exist. She was very pretty and smart and her husband was overweight and drank beer and smoked cigars. They were happily married. When she was asked why she married a man so different from her she would say "He makes me laugh". She is buried in Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) July 04, 2003 Helen (Eenie) Marie Maher (1895-1974) b. August 24, 1895, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. May 05, 1974, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Social Security Number: 140301739 Jersey City, New Jersey School Teacher Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on July 04, 2003 Category:Notes pages